Fight to Survive
by regal plant
Summary: Zombie AU- The Machine and Samaritan are both offline. The only thing the team has to worry about is surviving the un-dead.
1. Chapter 1

_The Machine hasn't spoken in days. Weeks even. The world is a mess and we couldn't stop it. This started out as a war, but what happens when the two gods fighting both die?_

"Let's get our supplies and get out." Reese said as he kicked down a door to an abandoned house.

"Maybe we should hangout here for a bit. At least until morning." Shaw replied before entering the house.

"Not this one. The one across the street." Reese mumbled before walking into the house after Shaw.

"Something wrong with this one?" Shaw asked as she went straight to the pantry where she found tons of food just laying around.

"I told Finch to meet us at that address."

"Right." Shaw took boxes of crackers and cereal and stuffed them into her bag while opening a box and eating some right there. It was quiet and the only other sound she could here beside her chewing was Reese walking around the house.

The two of them never talked much these days. Not since Root- Disappeared. Left. Died. None of them actually knew. It wasn't like Shaw actually cared about her, but she didn't want to talk about it because that would mean admitting that maybe she kind of missed her.

That was a ridiculous thought. But then again there Shaw was, sitting on the floor of some random persons home thinking about her. But she was just… Gone.

"Shaw." She looked up to see Reese standing over her. "The people who lived here… They had two hand guns." He handed on to Shaw and she took it before standing up.

"Got the food." She muttered before walking past him and out the door.

Reese followed shortly after, looking around to make sure no biters were around. It was quiet when they entered the house. Didn't seem like anyone had been in there for a long time. The place was completely empty except for the few pieces of furniture, and pictures barely hanging on the wall.

The door slammed shut behind Reese, startling the two of them. It was just the wind. But it was enough to have them both aim their gun at it. Reese lowered his gun first, and then looked over to Shaw, gun still pointed towards the door.

"It's no one." He said.

"Right." She said hesitantly. Shaw lowered her gun and threw her bag on the floor before plopping onto the couch. "So when's Finch supposed to get here?"

"He was supposed to be here at sunset." Reese looked out the window before closing the blinds. The sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crap." Shaw sat up. "So uh, why did we let him wander off on his own again?"

"It's not our place to stop him, Shaw."

"Yeah but maybe if one of us were to have gone with him then- "

"Look," Reese shouted, "Just because Root didn't make it, doesn't mean Finch didn't either."

"Don't make this about her." Shaw growled as she stood up and walked over to him.

There was a sudden knock on the door to which Reese quickly replied to by pulling out his gun and walking towards the door.

"It's me, open up."

"It's Finch." Reese stated before opening the door. He stepped back to let him in.

Two people came in through the door. Finch and someone they had never seen before.

"It's fuckin' cold out there. Not like this place will be any warmer." The brunette said as she closed the door behind her.

"Who's this?" Shaw asked, eyeing the girl and the many guns and bloody knives she had on her. "I see she's get you alive." She pointed her attention towards Finch.

"Name's Eliza. And you?" She replied as she walked passed Shaw and flopped onto the couch.

"Shaw." She replied before looking over to Finch and raising a brow.

"She's who you left us to go find. You're secret weapon?" Reese asked.

"Not a secret weapon. But she's important." Finch replied as he made his way into the living room of the house and sat down in a chair.

"Great, so what's the plan now?" Shaw grumpily asked as she made her way over to the fireplace. "Assuming there is one."

"We're going to put an end to this." Eliza stated.

"Never thought about that before." Shaw quickly replied with a hint of annoyance at the other girls presence.

"Miss Shaw, she's here to help." Finch interrupted, "And she can. We just have to get her to where she needs to go."

"And why is she the one who can do this?"

"Because she's part of the reason this started." Reese said. He could see a hint of guilt in her eyes, which quickly left when she shot him a mean glare.

"Maybe, but I didn't know i was sighing up for this fucking nightmare." Eliza looked over to her shoulder and outside the window where a biter was roaming around. "I didn't know that this would happen."

"Oh sure you didn't." Shaw growled.

"It doesn't matter if she did or if she didn't, she's going to stop it." Finch said before standing up out of his chair.

Eliza shot Shaw a teasing look before saying, "couch is mine."

"Fine with me. I prefer the floor anyway." Shaw took the pillow the was resting under Eliza's head and threw it on the floor before laying down.

"Good to see we're all getting along." Reese said quietly to Finch as the two of them proceeded to barricade the door. "We should all stay close. Can't have any dead thing wandering in here..." He stopped talking and looked over to Shaw and Eliza. The taller woman seemed to be doing her share of annoying Shaw. "Or out of here. These two really don't get along."

"Miss Shaw doesn't know it, but Eliza's the reason that Miss Groves isn't us. I suspect on a subconscious level she knows that the leather jacket under Eliza's head is-"

"Roots." Reese finished. "Well, won't this be an interesting adventure

* * *

**What'd you think? Should I continue writing?**

**Anything you'd like to see in the future?**


	2. Chapter 2

Reese was startled awake by the sound of things crashing and breaking. It took him less than a second to be up and ready for anything. He looked around and noticed that Shaw and Eliza were nowhere to be seen.

Finch had woken up by the sound and found Reese. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but the girls are up." He wandered into the kitchen, and lowered his gun at the sight.

Shaw had Eliza held up against a now broken bookshelf, knife to her throat. "-or how about I just feed you to that biter that's lingering in the back yard. Sound fun?"

Reese didn't know what the first thing Shaw said, but he was sure that it was probably equally as unpleasant sounding. "Shaw?" He said calmly.

She looked over to him shortly before looking back at Eliza, and letting her go. She bugged her, that was obvious. But she didn't get under her skin the same way that Root did. No, she found something more with Root, but with Eliza it just pissed her off.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to being eat alive." Eliza smirked, which cause Shaw to punch her in the face before walking away.

"She better be as useful as you say she is Harold, because it's the only thing that's keeping me from slitting her throat open." Shaw said to Finch when he followed her into the other room.

He didn't say anything. Not until Reese and Eliza came into the room. "We got out of the city and it was almost impossible, but we have to go back in." He started, "everything we need is there."

"That's a suicide mission." Shaw quickly said, "it's not like we couldn't find anything around here to use."

"Finch, were not going back for medical supplies, are we?" Reese turned to Finch, anger starting for form on his face.

"You want us to go back for The Machine." Shaw added, and then continued to say quietly, "sounds like one of Roots stupid missions…"

"We'll be safe in the subway. Miss Groves..." He paused for a second, "both of us; we stored guns and ammunition there."

Reese and Shaw both knew that the subway wasn't their final destination, and they both knew where they were meant to go, but neither if them wanted confirmation. So they just nodded their heads and started to pack up what little they had unpacked.

* * *

"This leather jacket is a bitch to wear when it's actually hot out." Eliza muttered as she took it off and stuffed it into her bag. They had been walking for hours, none of them really talking to one another. Reese and Finch were focused on just getting there while Shaw just scowled and kept to herself. At least that's what Eliza saw.

"What's her deal?" She asked Finch as the other two went to sweep a small bungalow.

"She lot someone important to her." He replied.

"Yeah we've all lost important people, doesn't mean we're all angry and out to kill any moving thing- well, other than you two of course."

"Miss Shaw doesn't care for most people. In fact, she could kill you and not think twice about it. She's always had anger; she's gotten angrier. I think when you lose the few people who make you feel anything other than hatred, even just the slightest bit, then that's what you fall back on."

"Great, what is she, a sociopath?" Eliza joked with a grin on her face.

"Yes." Finch replied, making Eliza's expressions fall flat.

* * *

"So do you really think this is a smart idea? Going back to the city?" Reese asked as they looked through the house.

"It's the stupidest thing I've heard in a while, but what else are we going to do?" Shaw opened a door to what seemed to be a bedroom, and to her surprise, nothing came jumping out. That wasn't really a surprise, but whenever you least expect something to happen, it normally does.

"Fair point." Reese replied from across the hall.

Shaw rolled her eyes at the lack of anything in the room. She was about to head out of the room when a biter grabbed her on the shoulder. "Fuck." She mumbled as she practically punched the thing off of her.

She gripped the knife in her hand even tighter, and lunged forward at the thing, putting the blade right through its skull. Blood splattered even more when the knife was pulled then when it was pushed in.

"You good?" Reese asked as she rushed into the room.

"Just fine." Shaw answered, wiping blood off her face. "As much as I don't mind blood, I'm in desperate need for a show."

"I think we all are."

"We seriously need to find a house with water." Shaw mumbled as she walked outside of the house.

"Everything alright?" Finch asked as he stood up, noticing the fresh blood on Shaw.

"Great, except for the dead guy in there." She replied. Shaw didn't bother to stop and wait for the others to get up and start walking.

"Looks like we're walking again." Eliza picked up her bag and followed.

* * *

They could see the city skyline from where they set up camp for the night. A sound trap surrounded them, and a fire burning strong. Getting out of the city had taken so much time and effort originally, but getting back took none at all.

One more sleep and then they would truly have to fend for their lives.

"So what's the plan for when we actually get into the city? Run and hide or stay and die?" Eliza asked as she ate a few crackers they had recently gotten.

"What?" Reese asked, confused.

"You guys are aware that the city is overrun with rotters as well as a group of people who have practically taken over the place? I barely made it out of there. I wouldn't have if it weren't for Harold."

"You went into the city? Alone?" Reese caught himself from shouting, but it was loud enough they all stopped to make sure her hadn't caught any attention.

"I did what I had to."

"Let's not dwell. We both got out, but now were both going to walk into our deaths... Again." Eliza stood up and looked at the city. "There's one way in, and it's guarded."

"How'd you get?" Shaw asked Finch.

"The way we got out." He looked up at Eliza who smirked.

"So that's why it was so important that we hide our little boat."

"A boat? That seems pretty simple," Reese said, mostly to himself.

"Eat what you can, because we're going in with almost nothing. Only a few things in our bags." Finch said as he started to root through his, pulling out all of his weapons.

"Weapons take first priority I see." Shaw smirked, "fine by me."

"Shame, I actually like this's jacket." Eliza took it out of her bag and threw it onto Shaws head.

Shaw gripped the jacket tightly and ripped it off her head. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you."

"Oh now I feel threatened." The sarcasm in Eliza's voice was about to do it for Shaw. She was about to speak, but was interrupted by Reese,

"So that means we have to sneak into the city before sunrise."

"Exactly. We have a few hours to get some rest. I can take first watch." Finch replied.

Shaw put the leather jacket under her head as she lay down, "wake me up when you have to."

* * *

It hadn't felt like they had slept even five minutes when they woke up. It was much easier for Shaw and Reese having been up for a little longer. They were all use to it it though; Not getting much sleep that is.

Everyone followed Finch on their way to the small boat that he hoped had stayed there. As they approached the spot all of them heard a snarling sound. Reese took out his flashlight and shone the light around.

"Well, shit." Shaw said as the light stopped on a biter hanging from a tree. The upper half of its body was there, but the lower half didn't seem to be attached.

"Where's the bottom half?" Reese asked as he started to look around more. "Was this here last time?"

"It wasn't." Finch stated before walking straight forward. The sound of water was clear. From the spot he was standing at you could see a spotlight in the dark. A lookout.

"Is it still here?" Eliza asked loudly. After a minute of silence she asked again, "it is still here, right?"

The three of them caught up to where Finch was standing, and looked at where he was pointing his flashlight. The boat was still there, and so was the other half of the corps. Written in blood was two words:

DONT TRY.

"Don't try what?" Eliza looked over to Finch.

"To get into the city." Shaw snapped as if it the answer was obvious. "Well, let's get going."

Finch, Shaw, and Reese proceeded to get the boat ready. It wasn't a very big boat at all. Just big enough to get the four of them where they wanted.

"Are you fucking kidding? These people know we're coming. Hell they were right where I'm standing, yet we are going to fall right where they want us?" Eliza questioned as the others got the boat in the water.

"We have to get back somehow. They're expecting us to arrive straight ahead." Reese replied as he looked towards the city, "so that's why only the boat is going to arrive there."

"Great, we're going to swim there now?"

"Not all the way, but we will get wet." Shaw smirked, " now let's go."

Reluctantly Eliza got into the boat and that was it. There was almost no chance of making it in the city. They would either dying getting in, or getting out. Either way they were screwed.

* * *

The water wasnt cold, but it also wasn't warm. The feeling of it was something else. Sure it wasn't anything like a shower, but it did feel pretty good to have all that dry blood and mud wash off. Shaw didn't actually understand why they didn't think of this before.

The possibility of some undead thing lurking in the water was a possibility, but one that had never seemed to actually be a problem.

Nothing was heard when the boat floated up to where it was going. The sun was slowly coming up, and where they were going seemed to be a lot more empty.

"Need any help?" Reese held out his hand to Shaw to help her out of the water.

"No, but a towel would be nice." She replied as she hopped out of the water. "You think they met our welcoming party?"

"You mean the other half of the dead body you insisted we go back and get? I'm sure they're having a blast with it." Eliza pulled out her gun and cocked it.

"Paranoid?" Reese observed.

"I just got out of here, I need to make sure I can do it again."

"Hey kids, enough talk, more fighting. We have some company." Shaw took I out her own gun and shot at one of the many biters that were heading their way.

There were at least a couple dozen biters. Reese rolled his eyes when his gun decided to jam. With a quick motion he pulled out a knife and stuck the blade through a biters head. At first it looked like they were going to kill them all, until they realized more had come.

"We have to go." Finch yelled to the others.

The four of them ran further into the city, more of the dead starting to show. "Glad to see we have our own welcoming party." Reese joked to himself.

"I thought I knew this city, but I'm getting kind of turned around now." Eliza commented as all she could see were the tall buildings above her, and biters all around her.

"The building behind us; we can make our way into it." Shaw shouted as she started to back up.

"What are we waiting for then?" Eliza replied. At that, Shaw turned around, shot a few biters, and ran straight for the door.

"Of course it's locked. You've got to be kidding me." Shaw grumbled as she turned around.

"Fuck it." Eliza said as she pushed Shaw aside and started kicking the glass. It took a second before Shaw had the same reaction and ran straight into Eliza, the two of them falling through the glass.

"I guess that works too." Reese stabbed a biter and threw the rotting body into the crowd of undead.

Shaw got up as quickly as she could, and rolled her eyes at the biters that were inside the building. She bent down and grabbed a pice of glass, gripped it hard and stuck it right through an eye of the biter making its way towards her.

"We can make it out the back." Finch said as he quickly started moving towards the exit.

The dead were starting to fill the building. Eliza and Reese were the first ones through the exit. As Shaw was about to leave she heard Finch yell out. A biter had grabbed him by the leg, and had already bitten a fairly big chunk of his leg.

More and more were starting to surround him. Blood was starting to get everywhere, and Finch's scream of pain was getting worse. Anytime someone was eaten alive it was brutal, but for some reason this seemed to be worse. Shaw could feel the anger rising in her quickly, but before she could go and beat the life out of all the dead body's eating Finch she was pulled out of the building buy someone.

"Hey what the fuck!" She yelled as she pushed the guy off of her.

"Finch." Reese softly said as he noticed something on Shaws face.

"I could have done something if it weren't for this fucking asshole!" Shaw practically yelled before punching the guy in the face. She looked over to the other two who seemed to be doing nothing about this guy. She realized why she she noticed two other people holding guns to their heads.

"You're just a firecracker aren't you?" Shaw heard from beside her. She punched him again and he proceeded to say, "she'll be fun to have around, won't she Martine?"

"Martine." Shaw turned glared at the blonde who had a huge grin on her face.

"Nice to see you too."

"I knew Samaritan started this mess, but I didn't expect you to actually live through it." Shaw walked up to her, highly considering putting a bullet in her head right there.

"Believe me, we probably wouldn't have if it weren't for our girl here." Martine looked over to Eliza. "The other half of that rotter you out in the boat? Nice touch."

"I thought it was funny." Reese added.

Martine tossed over the leather jacket she was holding, "found this in the boat. Figured whoever left it may want it back. Lot of bullet holes in here though. Get shot a lot?"

"Giving me this is supposed to comfort me? Trying to get us to warm up to you, and join you?" Shaw eyed a biter in the distance, hoping it would attract more and give them a chance to run.

"I recognized it. Root use to wear it a lot, but the last time I saw it Eliza was wearing it." Martine was obviously having fun messing with Shaw, which just pissed her off more. "Looks like you didn't know after all."

"Know what?" Shaw looked over to Eliza.

"She's the reason this virus-" Martine started, but got interrupted by a pissed of Shaw.

"Yeah I know get to the part about Root."

"How do you think you guys got out of that pack of rotters and just misplace her? Eliza was there, and she took her chance." Martine looked to the tall guy beside Shaw and motioned to the biter that was closer than before. He nodded and shot the thing.

"She knew what she was getting into." Eliza started, "we take her life, and your Machine lives."

"I can see you really lived up to that deal." Shaw glared as she walked right up to the taller girl and punched her in the face.

"Ow." Eliza smirked.

"Alright I've had enough of you." Shaw grabbed Eliza by her shirt and slammed her on the ground and punched her a few times before getting picked off of her by the taller man. "You're starting to become my favourite person." Shaw said sarcastically before getting punched with a gun a few times, then blacking out.

* * *

"Fuck, my head." Shaw mumbled as she slowly came to. She looked around the dimly lit room. Not a lot of light seemed to be getting in, but since even some light got in, she was above ground. "Well, isn't this room cosy."

"That was my first thought."

Shaw knew that voice. It was unmistakable. She looked around as her eyes adjusted and then just stared in disbelief. "Root."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to post this a few days ago but got a little busy... anyway here is chapter 3! Theres a little more backstory here, so hope you all enjoy that. **

* * *

Reese looked at the blood on his knuckles, and then looked up at the blood on the wall. There were so many things that he was feeling, but the thought that maybe he could have done something kept coming into his mind.

He knew he couldn't blame himself for Finch's death, but if he had done something then he probably would be right there with him. Except he wasn't.

"Punch that wall enough and maybe me may just break out of here." Eliza commented.

Reese turned and looked at her, anger in his eyes. "You're the real reason he's dead."

"I get it. I liked Harold. The dude fucking saved me, but you can't seriously blame this all on me."

"Why not? You started the whole thing." Reese backed her up into the wall. Eliza was tall, but he was definitely taller.

"Yeah I may have made a mistake with distributing it… But i truly had no fucking idea that this would happen. Im fucking sorry that your friend is gone but don't fucking blame me. You want to do that then look to the people who created it."

"And you know what that is?"

"No," Eliza said firmly, "But Martine does. She still has some of her people around here, i'm sure. Unless they all died which also wouldn't surprise me…"

"You mean most of these people aren't Samaritan operatives?"

"Most of them didn't make it. They thought they were superior since they knew exactly what they were dealing with, but that just made them more venerable."

"When did most of them die?" Reese was starting to cool down as he let Eliza start moving around the room again.

"Just before they kicked me out."

"And that wasn't long after the breakout. Tell me, why were you kicked out?"

"Because they thought I was part of the reason most of these… Samaritan operatives were killed. There was a huge attack, thats how they died."

"But you didn't do it?" Reese sat down on the ground, looking at the small amount of light coming into the room.

"No, I didn't." Eliza sighed and sat down beside Reese. The two of them sat in silence, Reese still looking at the blood on his hand.

* * *

_"__Root just take the damn bat." Shaw handed Root a baseball bat for the third time, which she finally took._

_"__Fine," She smirked, knowing that even in the mess that was starting to rise, she could still push Shaw's buttons. _

_"__Could you two come and help us barricade this place?" Reese rolled his eyes at the sight of the two women. _

_"Coming." Root replied as she nudged Shaw with her shoulder. She shot Finch a look which was received with a nod. The other two didn't seem to even notice the small exchange. _

_The city was slowly starting to get overrun with the dead. Maybe a few weeks had gone by, maybe it was only a few days. Everything had gone to shit so quickly it was hard to tell. But obviously it hadn't been that long since there was still electricity around, along with other sources of power. _

_The Machine was still talking to Root, but not like usual. There wasn't really much to even be said anymore. It wasn't like there were anymore numbers, because everyone was a number. Everyone was in danger, no one more than the other. _

_Finch seemed to be the only one who noticed Root's actions. The loneliness of it all. Last time he pointed it out she didn't deny it, but she didn't feel as helplessly alone. Not like she feels now. _

_""__Root, you coming?" Reese asked as he turned around and waited for her. She nodded her head and followed the others. _

_It was still light out, which worked in their advantage. It was so much harder to get around in the dark, even with some lights. People had either been able to get out of the city, or they were stuck and facing death. The four of them tried to get to Samaritan before all of this. They were going to stop it, but obviously that failed. _

_They knew it was going to be some kind of virus, but not this. _

_"__Shit." Shaw sighed as biters were coming straight for them. "We gotta find another route." _

_"__Out of the city? There really aren't many." Reese replied. _

_They went back the way they came, but that wasn't the best option either. Biters were starting to surround them from every angel. Their only way out was through an alley, blocked by a fence. But a fence was better than biters, because at least they had a chance with a chair fence. _

_"__Here." Finch yelled, leading them all into the alley. He started trying to cut a hole in the fence while Shaw and Reese shot and stabbed biters in the head._

Through all the mayhem Root managed to get stuck in the middle of the heard. With biters in front and behind her, she was most definitely screwed. She gripped the bat she remembered Shaw shoving into her hands not long ago, and started bashing heads. There were so many, and they were stronger than you would think.

_There was a noise of a door opening, hitting some of the dead and knocking them down. Shaw and Reese looked to each other, wondering if maybe they ended up missing an easier way out. _

_Root looked just ahead back from where they came from, and noticed the wall of biters thinning. But there were still tons heading towards the others. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled by someone she didn't know. _

_"__Don't say a fucking word." Root heard as she got hit in the face, making her drop the bloody bat she as holding._

She head the sound of a door close behind her, and a woman about her high standing in front of her. "We're supposed to talk, but not here. We have to go."

_Before Root could even reply she felt herself being pulled. This girl was stronger than her, but she still managed to free herself from the death grip on her arm. "I'm not leaving without them." _

_"__Great, we can discuss that when we're far away from them. Now lets. Go." She held up her gun and quickly moved Root along at gunpoint. _

_"__No." she turned around and punched her in the face, which resulted with Root getting punched back. _

_"__Do you want to save your damn Machine or not?" The look on Roots face made Eliza smirk. "Thought so." _

_Eliza knew she didn't even have to force Root to come with her by the look on her face. Even her body language was telling._

Root so desperately wanted to get this woman out of the way and go back and help the others. She so wanted to go back to Shaw, but she wasn't going to turn her back on The Machine. Not now.

_Reese, Finch, And Shaw had managed to kill all the biters that were cornering them. It was a truly bloody mess by the time they were finished. They were covered in it, along with other things that they probably didn't want to think about. _

_"__Where the fuck is Root?" Shaw asked, looking around the small area. _

_"__Looks like she left." Reese walked over to the bat that was laying in the ground next to a biter that almost bit off his hand as he reached for it._

"You're welcome." Shaw smirked after she stepped on the things head, crushing the skull. The bones got easier to break the longer they were dead; That was a plus to the whole killing the dead.

_"__Either she left without us or…" Reese looked straight to the door that had a few blood smears on it. _

_Finch and Reese both turned to Shaw who was just staring at the door. They had no idea what was even going through her head because hell for all they knew she could be thinking about how great it would be to have a show and get all that blood and guts off. _

_She was a complicated person, and her thoughts continued to stay hidden until the edge of her voice made somethings clear, "let's get going."_

Shaw walked out where they had originally come from, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

_Root and Eliza made their way into the sewers. The smell was bad, but so was the smell of rotting corpses. It was a long enough walk to wherever they were heading, but it felt even longer with the silence._

_When they came up into the slowly fading daylight Root was faced with a few familiar faces. Eliza was the one to tell Root exactly what the deal would be._

Her life for the life of The Machine.

_Root knew exactly what she was getting into when she had her answer: No. _

_That answer wasn't a very favoured answer from Greer, but he didn't kill her. _

* * *

_"__So i didn't give you the answer you wanted and now you're going to keep me alive until you get what you want?" Root asked as they walked the short distance from the sewer to the building they were hiding out it._

_"__Something like that." Eliza mumbled._

_Root looked around, taking in her surroundings. The amount of biters in certain places was unmissable. A smirk then crossed her face as they entered the building. It was going to be tough as hell, but Root was going to make sure she didn't stay the night. _

_With a little help from what The Machine could offer, she knew exactly what to do, and it had to happen right then. _

_And elbow to Eliza's jaw distracting her so Root could swipe her gun. The stupidly had a small station where all there weapons were hiding out for a quick exit._

_She shot the few people running towards her, and then shot the lock off of the gun compartment._

Greer and Martine had gotten out of harms way, leaving everyone else to fight, which was fine with Root. She needed a little more fun with actual living things.

_"__A shot gun, thats nice and loud." Root smiled as she shot the door until there was a giant hole in it._

With the loud gun noises and an opening to the building, the Samaritan operatives had their hands full, and decided to focus on the dead starting to pour in. Root still shooting at them wasn't much help to them either.

_"__You're stronger than you look." Eliza grunted as she kicked Root in the gut. She followed up with a few more punches, getting Root on the ground. _

_The two fought while the room slowly started to fill with biters. Root was starting to get quite beat up. Bloody nose, a few cuts and tons of bruises. She wasn't able to see herself, but she just knew by the time she was done, Eliza would look worse. _

_"__You really want to kill us all?" Eliza shouted as she got off Root to push a biter into a broken pice of wood that was sticking out of the wall. _

_"__Sounds like fun." Root smirked as she picked up the shotgun. She was slowing down though, so when she went to hit Eliza in the head she was easily stopped. _

_"__You're looking a bit beat up, need minute?" Eliza teasd. _

_"I'm just getting started." Root replied, but the next thing she knew Eliza had a hold of the shot gun and knocked her right in the face with it. _

_Eliza loaded the gun and started shooting at all of the dead bodies walking towards her. Root was unconscious, and could easily be left there to die, but after only a few steps towards the stairs, she turned around and lifted her up and started to drag her with her. _

_The door to the stairwell was easy to get to, and most of the biters had been killed by the others, all of whom were dead, or were going to be. She threw Root on the stairs and shut the door behind her. _

_She heard something from behind her, and turned around quickly to see Greer and Martine. The next thing Eliza knew, the gun had been fired, blood now all over Martine and Greer on the floor. _

_"__Oh crap." Eliza stepped over Root and rushed up the stairs. She didn't mean to do it. Pulling the trigger was pure instinct. The whole moment just happened so quickly. _

_Eliza looked up to Maritne who had a whole tone of emotions on her face, and then she kicked the brunette in the face. She was kicked so hard she fell down the stairs, and lay unconscious beside Root. _

* * *

Shaw didn't hesitate to walk over to Root and punch her straight in the face. "Nice to see you too." Root responded.

The next thing Root knew, Shaw was pulling her in close, and then their lips met. It wasn't the most passionate kiss, but it was full of fire and longing. But for Root and Shaw, that was even better than a passionate kiss, because that's just a bit too boring for them.

When they pulled apart it was quiet for a minute as the two of them remembered what it was like being in each others presence. Then Shaw spoke up, "So you want to tell me what the fuck happened to you? And also where the fuck we are?"

Root smiled. She had forgotten just exactly what Shaw was like, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't have to forget again anytime soon.


End file.
